rsmike_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twisted Nightmares
Twisted Nightmares '''(known as '''Scratchy Nightmares '''during early development) is an upcoming 2018 point-and-click horror game developed by RSM. It will release in the Autumn but with a Summer release to certain people for beta testing purposes, being RSM's first game to do so. History In 2015, RSM released a game titled 'Scratch Nightmares' on his old page, 'TheRubyGamer'. After it got taken down, RSM deleted the original project from his whole Scratch account. Three years later, in 2018, RSM finds the last remaining sprites from the game on his computer, and uses them to make a new game, which began development shortly after in mid-June 2018. On his twitter, RSM asked his friends Irru_H (Deith) and nina.is.a.triangle (Goats) if they'd like to have early access to the new game. Both agreed hours later. RSM made this agreement public via teaser image with the caption 'See you there, then'. The game was officially revealled with a poster on July 7, 2018; also revealling the games name and release frame. On July 11, RSM confirmed that the game is expected to have a huge redo as he is now implementing his own characters instead of edited Scratch mascots. The games official name, Twisted Nightmares, was also revealled on this day. The game will release in Autumn 2018. Story Under development Characters The characters in this game; nicknamed the 'Twisted Nightmares' or 'Twisted Ones' are a fictional urban legend in this game. * The Tall Man * Vision * Nails * The Flicker Originally, Scratch mascots were the antagonists. Credits '''Developers * RSM Music * Kevin MacLeod SFX * LittleRobot * RSM Play Testers * Irru_H * nina.is.a.triangle Trivia * Not included games on other accounts, this is RSM's first horror game. ** This would be his third horror game if counting games on other accounts, being Scratch Nightmares ''and ''Seven Nights. * This is RSM's second remaster after Cat and Dog R. * This game originally featured Scratch mascots as the antagonists. This was cut during development ** Said mascots were Scratchy, Giga, Pico and Tera. * This game features an art style never before seen in an RSM game, being a semi-realistic one. * It is believed that this game plays similarly to Don't Get Caught 2, ''where the player must hide from something. * RSM states this game has the third biggest beta, after ''Don't Get Caught 2 ''and ''Panic Attack. * This is RSM's first full size point-and-click game after Don't Get Caught, ''released in 2016. ** This is RSM's fourth point-and-click game as a whole, after ''Don't Get Caught, Don't Get Caught 2 ''and ''Do The News. ** If included games on other accounts, this is his fifth, including Seven Nights. (Which would also make this RSM's second full sized point-and-click game) * This game was inspired by Boogeyman ''and has elements inspired by ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * The title screen and poster are based on Five Nights at Freddy's 4's main menu. * This is the first game where RSM is dubbed 'theclaridge03'.